1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid applicator for liquid cosmetic such as a nail polish and the like, or a writing instrument such as a marking pen and the like employing a liquid ink and having a construction in which a liquid is guided to be fed from a liquid reservoir provided inside a shaft sleeve of the instrument to a brush or a pen core provided in a front portion of such shaft sleeve of the instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, such liquid applicator of a conventional type is provided with a valve unit for controlling a liquid in its flow rate. An opening/closing operation of such valve unit is conducted by means of a push-out member provided in a rear end of a shaft sleeve of the applicator.
However, the conventional liquid applicator provided with such valve unit suffers from the following problem. Namely, when a liquid with a high viscosity is employed in the applicator, it is difficult for such liquid to pass through the valve unit, so that feeding of such liquid to an application member of the applicator can not be conducted smoothly. As a result, a user of such applicator can not conduct his application work swiftly, i.e., his application work with the use of such applicator takes time; too much time. In addition, the conventional applicator requires changes of the user's fingers in their positions on the applicator when the supply of the liquid to the application member of the applicator is conducted, and cause the application work to be interrupted. This is another problem inherent in the conventional applicator.